


My Mother Thinks My Drug Dealer Is My Lover

by AnaKitten24601



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Coming Out, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaKitten24601/pseuds/AnaKitten24601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin gets a call from the parents of Armin Arlert, the kid he sells drugs to. To cover up his secret, Erwin lies and tells them that he's having sex with their son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Winmin tumblr prompt one shot. Except this may become a two shot. I'm still debating it. I hope you enjoy!  
> The prompt was "im your drug dealer and your parents seem kinda protective bc they just rang me up askin who i was cause im just listed as the flame emoji on your phone and i couldnt think of anything to say so i told them i was your lover please still buy drugs off me im running out of clients."

The buzzing of his phone on the nightstand wasn’t an uncommon way for Erwin to wake up. But it was the first time an unknown number appeared for the caller ID.

He groaned, his eyes squinted. He shied away from the cracked blinds that sunlight streamed through the cracked blinds. He grabbed his phone and answered it before lying back down in bed.

“Hello?”

A muffled whisper conversation was heard on the other line. “Ask him who he is!”

“Why don’t you do it?”

“Just ask the man!”

He cleared my throat. It was too early in the morning for this. “Hello?”

A clearer voice responded. A woman’s. “Y-yes, hello. My name is Angela Arlert. I’m calling about my son.”

Erwin’s brow furrowed before rolling onto his side. Arlert? Armin Arlert? The small blond kid that buys pot from me but can barely take a puff without coughing up a lung? It was kind of endearing though. And cute.

“Armin? What about him, Mrs Arlert?”

Erwin figured that the kid’s parents didn’t know about his little... hobby. He had sold drugs to a lot of teenagers, yet not once has he gotten a ‘concerned parent phone call’ before.

The phone shifted and a man spoke this time. “We’re very worried about our son and your number was the only one in his phone that we didn’t recognise. In fact, it wasn’t even under a name. It was under a flame emoji.”

I chuckled under my breath. A flame emoji? The kid wasn’t subtle, was he?

“So, uh, what’s your name?”

Erwin sat back up, sitting on the edge of his bed. “Erwin, sir. Erwin Smith. Look, you should really talk-”

The phone rustled again and his mother came back on the phone. “Who are you? My little Armin has never kept secrets from his mother. So why has he hidden you?”

Because I deal him drugs. “I can explain, ma’am… But I think it’s better if you ask your son.”

“It’s not like he’d tell me. If he’s hidden you this long, he will keep you a secret from me.”

She made it sound like it was my fault that her son was lying to her. Fuck, Arlert, you are in so much shit when this call is over.

“Who are you?” she demanded. “Tell me.”

“Ma’am-”

“Tell me.”

“You need to-”

“Tell me.”

“I think that-”

“Tell me!”

Fuck this woman was relentless.

“Talk to your son-”

“You tell me now!”

“I’m having sex with him!”

…

…

…

Shit.

“What?” her voiced cracked a bit.

Shit. Shit. Why did he say that? It wasn’t true. He wasn’t even sure if the kid was gay. Oh shit. Armin was going to kill him.

Erwin stood up and began pacing. “I-I mean, I shouldn’t have told you that. H-He’s not ready, to tell you, I mean.”

“You’re his lover?” his father asked.

“Uh, y-yeah. I am, but-”

“Son, how old are you?”

“25, sir,” Erwin said, masking the panic from his voice completely.

I opened the door and stormed out and into Levi’s room.

“25? You are aware that Armin is just a boy? Only sixteen.”

Erwin covered up the receiver on the phone. “Shit, Levi, you have to help me.”

Levi was straddling his boyfriend, Eren. “What the fuck, eyebrows?”

Erwin sat on the edge of the bed. “Good, Eren, you can help.”

Eren, being the curious person he is, shoved Levi off of him, despite his throbbing boner and sat next to Erwin. “What happened?”

“I’m on the phone with a client’s parents and I just told them I was his lover because I didn’t want to tell them that he was doing drugs.”

Eren nodded, gesturing to the phone. Erwin nodded and put the phone on speaker as Levi groaned, horny and mad.

“Hello?”

Erwin responded quickly. “Hello, yes, I’m sorry, I’m just…”

He glanced up at Eren who shrugged. Erwin bit back the urge to groan. Nosey ass isn’t even going to help.

“I’m just worried that Armin will be mad that I told you this. I…”

Erwin paused again, glancing at his two friends, who, once again, had nothing to contribute.

“I don’t want him to get angry at me. And I know he will… c-can you promise me that you won’t tell him that I told you? H-he would be so mad with me and…”

Erwin felt his cheeks flush slightly at saying these sappy things. Levi was sniggering, covering his mouth the restrict the sound.

“I don’t want to lose him,” Erwin finished.

The other side of the line was silent for a few moments, before Armin’s mother spoke. “Oh, I’m so sorry… We won’t tell him, I was just worried about my son. Thank you for putting my mind at ease.”

“I’m glad too, Mrs Arlert.”

Armin’s father laughed before saying:

“Goodbye, Erwin. And I’m sorry for this formality. We just had to make sure our son wasn’t doing drugs or anything.”

The hang up tone played at the three sat in silence. Before Eren burst out laughing.

“Hahaha, oh my God, that’s fantastic!”

Levi shifted himself onto Eren’s lap, “That was pretty entertaining, Erwin. Good luck with the fall out of that by the way. Now get the fuck out.”

Levi pushed Eren backwards onto the bed and kissed him hard. Eren laughed into the kiss before pulling back. “Bye, Erwin. Have fun, who knows? Maybe he’ll sleep with you to protect his little secret.”

Erwin rolled his eyes and stood up, leaving the room.

He closed the door behind him and selecting Armin’s name in his contacts list. He held the phone to his ear as he entered the kitchen.

“Hey, Erwin. It’s rare for _you_ to call _me_.”

Erwin leaned up against the bench, taking a breath in. “Yeah, so, Arlert. I’m about to tell you something that you may get mad at. Can you keep calm?”

He was quiet for a second. “Wait, what’s happening?”

“So, you’re mom called me.”

He was quiet for almost ten seconds before:

“WHAT?!”

Erwin winced at his piercing voice.

“What do they know? They know I’m doing drugs? Oh God. Oh my God.”

“Armin, Armin, calm down. They don’t know you’re doing drugs.”

Armin breathed a sigh of relief, “Oh you really scared me-”

“They think we’re having sex.”

Armin took a short gasp of air in. “Fuck you. We’re meeting tonight. I’m going to give you a piece of my mind.”

Then he hung up.

Erwin groaned. _Fuck, why me?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a two shot, so here's the ending. I hope you enjoy it!

Erwin sat patiently at the edge of the meadow, looking over the fields of flowers that hit the horizon. They weren’t as pretty at night, but it wouldn’t do to be dealing drugs in broad daylight.

Erwin tapped the grass, running his fingers through it, thinking about what was about to happen. Would he be mad? Of course he would be mad. Fuck, I really needed this kid’s money.

Erwin felt a force hit the back of his head.

“Ow,” Erwin said, looking up at a very angry Armin, rubbing the sore part of the back of his head.

“I’m so pissed with you right now,” Armin seethed.

Erwin wouldn’t have even believed that the small sweet blond could get this mad. “I know, but what was I supposed to say? You’re doing drugs?”

Armin laughed bitterly, “Anything else except that you’re my _fucking sugar daddy_.”

Erwin stood up and faced Armin, “I’m sorry. I panicked.”

Armin stepped closer, his face way only an inch from mine. “You _panicked_? You panicked so much that you told my parents that I was gay? You had no right!”

Erwin stepped back from him, slightly bewildered. “Wait, you’re actually gay?”

Armin seemed to get angrier. “And what would have happened if I wasn’t? Huh? What you have done then?”

“I… I don’t know…”

Armin shoved Erwin back, hard. Enough to make the grown man trip and fall over.

“Hey!” he said. “What the hell?”

Armin straddled his chest and started batting him with open palms.

“I can’t believe you! You had no right! They had no idea until you came along! I’m so _mad at you_!”

“Armin, stop that,” Erwin said gently, grabbing the boy’s wrists.

It was then the boy started crying. Through heavy sobs he let out the words: “They were never supposed to know.”

Erwin gently pulled Armin down, to lie on his chest. Armin cried, his sobs muffled by Erwin’s chest. Armin beat his fists against his chest, but the blows were too weak to do any damage.

“I’m sorry, Armin. I’m really sorry.”

And he was. He had never meant to force the kid to come out to his parents. Erwin sat up, still keeping Armin against his chest. He held the boy, one arm around his waist, and the other hand stroking his blond hair.

He just held him, while he cried. For about ten minutes, they sat in the meadow, the only noise was the wind carrying away Armin’s quiet sobs.

“Armin?” he asked, gently pulling his back from his chest, but Armin held onto his shirt in a tight fist.  

“Do you know why I kept it a secret from them?” he asked.

Erwin made a questioning sound in the back of his throat.

“When I was a child, I lived with my grandfather. My parents worked overseas a lot. They wanted me to have a stable childhood. So I lived with him. One day, when I was eleven, I came home from school. I told him that I had a crush on someone in my class.”

Armin laughed bitterly, gripping Erwin’s shirt harder. “He asked me who it was, with a smile on his face. I told him, that his name was Jean. And that smile dropped straight off his face.”

Armin took in another shaky breath.

“In an instant, he was across the room and slapped me across the face. He told me that what I felt was wrong and that if I stopped it now, he wouldn’t tell my parents.”

He began to cry again. “H-he said that they-they would b-be disappointed… Hic, I-I didn’t want them to be ashamed of me! And now they know!”

Erwin wasn’t an empathic man. But something in the boy’s crying voice struck something in him that made him grip the boy tighter.

“Armin?”

The boy angled his face away from Erwin’s chest and up to his face.

His eyes were puffy and red, his face streaked with tears, his lips shaking as he tried to breath normally.

“Listen to me, Armin. He was wrong. Your parents aren’t ashamed of you, they love you.”

Erwin spoke in soft tones, wiping the boy’s tears away. “They weren’t mad when I said it. They were relieved. They thought that you were in trouble.”

Armin let out a sob cross a laugh. “Like drugs?”

Erwin smiled at him. “Yeah, like drugs.”

Armin looked up at Erwin through wet eyelashes, his hands sliding up to rest on Erwin’s shoulders. “They really weren’t disappointed?”

Erwin moved his face closer to Armin’s and whispered, “No. They love you.”

Armin smiled through tears at him. “Thank you, Erwin.”

Erwin just smiled back at him, after a few seconds Armin’s smile dropped. Their faces were less an inch from each other, their noses touching.

“You know, I think that I’m off drugs now,” Armin whispered.

Erwin chuckled softly, “Oh really?”

Armin lips came closer to his as he whispered, “I think I have a new addiction.”

Erwin felt warm lips on his; they were soft, yet unexperienced. Erwin’s tongue ran along the boy’s bottom lip, the soft taste of salt filled his senses. Armin didn’t fight, he simply allowed entrance. Armin had never kissed someone like this before, he had kissed a few guys before, but had never been able to really let go like this.

Erwin was different than horny teenage boys, the kind that just shove their tongue down your throat. Erwin was skilled, soft and gentle yet applied pressure in all the right places. He knew how to make him feel good.

Armin’s hand slid down off his shoulders and down his chest, down to the edge of his shirt. His small hands ran along under the shirt, pressed on warm bare skin. His hands were shaking slightly from nerves and Erwin found that extremely endearing.

He broke the kiss off, leaving Armin with his face flushed red, his lips parted and his blue eyes dulled by a mist of lust. Erwin pulled his shirt up over his head before kissing him again.

Armin took the liberty to feel every inch of bare skin that Erwin had exposed of himself as he enjoyed the sensations Erwin inflicted upon him.

Erwin pulled back from the kiss and turned his head to the east, on the other side of the field, when the rays of dawn licked the horizon.

Armin placed his head back onto Erwin’s chest, watching the sunrise.

“I always love how this field looks at sunrise. It’s when it’s most beautiful,” Erwin said, pressing his lips again Armin’s head.

Armin smiled. “It is really beautiful. But this field is always beautiful, but people like you can only appreciate beauty when the light shines upon it.”

“People like me?” Erwin asked.

Armin hummed. “Yeah, people who see the world in black and white.”

Armin looked up at Erwin again. “But sometimes you need to see the world in colour to appreciate real beauty.”

And as Erwin studied Armin’s face, with the dawn’s light illuminating half his face, and the other half in shadow, Erwin realised that Armin was right. Because both halves were just as beautiful.


End file.
